UEFA U-21
by Carnaisy Variedo
Summary: Semuanya karena pertandingan itu. Hal-hal yang indah terjadi karena itu. Suck at summary, read if you want. Dapat ide pas lagi nonton pertandingan


_I present you_

_My simple one-shot fanfiction_

_Happy Reading!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

UEFA U-21

Reino de España vs Repubblica Italiana

**Author POV**

Hah... pertandingan hari ini, tidak ada matinya. Lovino sudah berjanji pada Antonio. Jika Antonio menang, Lovino akan jadi pacar Antonio. Lovino juga berjanji akan memberikan keperjakaan..eh.. keperawanan.. eh.. ya, gitulah, pada Antonio. Lovino juga sudah cape bertanding dengan Antonio. Sebenarnya, dari awal Lovino ingin menjadi pacar Antonio, dasar Lovinonya saja yang tsundere.

Sebelum pertandingan antar Spanyol dan Italia terjadi, Spanyol sudah melawan Norwegia. Sedangkan Italia sudah melawan Belanda. Cih, sebenarnya, tidak ada yang menduga bahwa Spanyol akan menang atas Norwegia dengan skor 3-0 dan Italia menang atas Belanda dengan skor 1-0

Pertandingan antara tim Antonio dan Lovino berlangsung dengan sangat seru. Walaupun pertandingan itu sempat terpengaruh karena hambatan kecil. Pertama, salah satu anggota tim Antonio tidak sengaja menarik celana salah satu anggota tim Lovino. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana Lovino sangat malu akan kejadian itu. Aku jadi sedikit meragukan kesabaran Antonio. Apa dia memang ingin segera melakukan _itu_? Ah, dasar.

Di sisi lain, papaku yang sedang menonton malah berkomentar. Ia bilang begini, "kok bisa Italia kalah sama Spanyol?" Tentu saja aku hanya memberikan alasan yang sederhana dengan skor kemenangan awal mereka. Walaupun pada akhirnya, aku tidak dapat menahan diri dan berkata pada diriku sendiri, "Antonio-kan seme, mana mungkin kalah~" lalu aku cekikikan karena itu.

Nah, gangguan yang kedua itu adalah gangguan yang biasanya terjadi. Ada beberapa penonton masuk ke lapangan. Tentu saja para penjaga langsung mengejar mereka. Aku hanya berfikir, 'apa mereka tidak ada kerjaan lain, selain mengganggu orang yang sedang bertanding?' Aku hanya merasa aneh melihat mereka seperti itu.

Nah, kita kembali ke pertandingan. Yang aku lihat, sepertinya Lovino sengaja ingin kalah pada Antonio. Aku hanya mengira loh. Awal yang aku lihat, skor 3-1 bertahan lama. Tim Antonio tetap memimpin di akhir pertandingan dengan skor 4-2.

**Lovino POV**

Ah.. Antonio sudah menang. Lihat wajahnya itu. Dia sangat gembira. Bahkan, wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya. Keringat yang bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya itu, membuatku tambah terpesona melihatnya. Dia tertawa lepas, bahagia akan kemenangannya akan tim-ku dan kemenangannya atas cintaku. Apa dia benar-benar ingin memenangkan cintaku dengan pertandingan ini atau hanya ingin mengalahkan tim-ku saja? Aku jadi penasaran. Tapi, itu untuk nanti saja. Aku harus memberikannya ucapan selamat dulu. Dia sangat keren saat bertanding tadi.

Aku berlari ke arahnya yang sedang menerima pujian dari seluruh penjuru stadium. Dari semua orang yang menghadiri pertandingan ini. Sorak soray yang memekakkan telinga, namun sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Tim siapapun yang mendapatkan sorakan itu pasti akan sangat senang. Kemudian, aku memeluknya dari belakang.

**Antonio POV**

Deg! 'Siapa yang memelukku?' Aku melirik ke belakang. Ternyata Lovino.. "selamat, bastard. Kau menang" Ah~ dia mengucapkan selamat~ ah~ "Lovi.. apa kau tetap memegang janjimu?", tanyaku. "pas-pasti.. aku.. aku akan menjadi p-pacarmu..", jawabnya terbata-bata. "dan yang selanjutnya?", tanyaku iseng. "i-iya.. kita a-akan me-laku..kan... itu..", jawabnya terbata-bata. Entah kenapa, aku merasa punggungku hangat. Apa pipinya memerah? Ah sudahlah. Yang penting dia mau menjadi pacarku. Aku bingung, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia membuat taruhan begini? Aku tau kalau dia menyukaiku. Itu sudah jelas kok.

Memang, aku sering kelihatan clueless dan tidak paham apa yang dia katakan. Itu semua, sebenarnya hanya akting ku. Aku bagus dalam berakting, bukan? Aku berpura-pura padanya agar aku tidak merasa tersakiti oleh kata-katanya yang terkadang sangat pedas itu. Yah, tak apalah. Itu caranya berbicara. Kita semua punya cara yang berbeda untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kita bukan?

"Lovi.. bagaimana kalau kencan pertama kita.. kita pergi ke pantai di Cataluña besok? Aku akan segera memesan kamar hotel bintang 5 terdekat. Dengan view menghadap laut. Aku tau hotel yang bagus di sana. Bagaimana? Kau setuju?", tanyaku. "em.. aku setuju", katanya sambil mengangguk. Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mengatakan rasa senangku yang meluap-luap ini. Kemudian, aku menarik tangannya dan melihat wajahnya dari dekat dan berkata, "Te amo, Lovino" lalu aku membawanya kedalam ciuman passionate a la Spaniard. Aku mendengar tepuk tangan dari penjuru stadium. Lalu mereka berteriak, "FELICITACIONES! FELICITAZIONI!"

Aku melepaskan ciuman itu. "itu sangat indah, Antonio", katanya. "kau lebih indah dari segalanya Lovino. Tidak ada yang lebih indah darimu", balasku. Aku melihat wajahnya memerah. Lovino memang yang terindah. "aku istirahat dulu. Mau menemaniku, Lovi?" "tentu saja. Aku tidak keberatan, bodoh!" Kata-katanya indah, bukan?

-Keesokan harinya-

Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Lalu pergi ke rumah Lovino. Aku melihat dia masih tidur. Sebuah koper sudah terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Ah~ dia terlihat sangat imut pada saat tertidur. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan aku perbuat jika aku berada tepat di sampingnya. Untung saja aku berada di luar jendela kamarnya. Jadi, aku tidak bisa berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

Aku memang sudah mencintainya dari dulu. Dia saja yang tidak mau menyukaiku. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi sudahlah. Yang penting dia sekarang telah resmi menjadi pacarku. Dan aku sangat senang dengan hal itu. Hah, ntah kenapa, 1 jam berlalu begitu cepat karena memandangi wajah Lovino. Sekarang sudah jam 6 pagi. Sebentar lagi, Lovino pasti akan bangun. Aku tau itu.

Sekarang waktunya sembunyi. Koperku sudah ku sembunyikan. Aku juga sudah membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah yang sangat harum. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu sekitar 15 menit. Kemudian aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Kenapa? Karena dalam waktu 15 menit, dia akan selesai mandi, sarapan, dan juga membersihkan piring.

-15 menit kemudian-

Saatnya mengetuk pintu. "-sfx : toktoktok- Lovi~", kataku sambil mengetuk pintu dan menutupi wajahku dengan buket yang telah kubawa. "ha!", teriaknya saat membuka pintu. "ini untukmu, Lovi~", kataku sambil tersenyum dan memberikan buket itu pada Lovino. "kau membuatku kaget. Untuk apa kau harus menutupi wajahmu itu hah?! Melihat wajahmu.. sudah cukup.. untuk membuat hariku lebih baik..", jawabnya. "bagaimana kalau ini?" "ap-" Aku memotong kata-katanya dengan ciuman singkat. "apa ini membuat harimu lebih baik lagi?", tanyaku. "i-iya..", jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lovi~ telingamu merah seperti tomat", kataku. "aa..aaa...", dia hanya mengatakan itu sebagai balasannya. "Lovi~ kau sangat harum~ kau baru siap mandi, ya?" "ah, nafasmu juga berbau pasta. Apa kau juga baru sarapan?", tanyaku berurutan. "k-kenapa.. kau .. tau?" "karna, aku selalu bisa menebak apapun tentang orang yang aku cintai, Lovi~", jawabku. "hmmh... hmmmmm...", wajahnya memerah seperti tomat. "wajahmu unyuuuuu~"

"Lovi~ bagaimana kalau kita segera berangkat? Aku tidak sabar~" "baiklah. Tunggu aku ambil koperku dulu", kemudian Lovino masuk ke kamarnya dan membawa keluar koper merah tersayangnya. "ayo, aku sudah membeli tiket pesawat. Aku juga sudah membawa koperku. Ayo kita pergi"

-Sesampainya di Cataluña-

"Ayo kita bermain ke pantai~ ayo!", teriakku kesenangan. "Lovi~ cepat!" "ya ya.. baiklah!", teriak Lovino. Kemudian aku menarik tangannya lalu berlari ke pantai.

**Lovino POV**

-dokidoki- Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang? Tangan Antonio terasa sangat hangat. Aku tidak tau ingin berkata apa. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya. Aku memang benar-benar merasa seperti itu. Dari belakang, tubuh Antonio terlihat sangat indah. Itu dari belakang. Kulitnya yang terbakar matahari, bahkan menyatu dengan suasana di pantai. Dia terlihat sangat, sangat tampan dari tempatku memandangnya walaupun hanya dari belakang. Tawanya yang sangat indah. Terkadang dia berbalik dan tersenyum singkat padaku. Senyumnya itu sangat mematikan. Aku tidak tau ingin berkata apa. Yang jelas, aku bersyukur karena aku kalah di pertandingan kemarin.

"hey, Antonio. Apa kau belum menemukan tempat yang tepat?", tanyaku. "maaf, Lovi. Aku belum menemukannya. Terlalu banyak gadis yang berkumpul di depanku", jawabnya. Gadis? GADIS?! Sialan mereka, aku akan membuat mereka semua pergi dari hadapanku dan Antonioku! "hey kalian! Apa kalian tidak punya malu untuk mendekati pria yang sudah menikah?!", bentakku pada mereka. "menikah? Yah.. sudahlah" Kemudian mereka pergi menjauhi kami. "me-menikah? Lovino, apa itu benar yang kau katakan barusan..?", tanya Antonio padaku. Aku yakin dia kaget. Aku saja kaget. "i-iya..." "be-benarkah kau i-ingin menikah de-dengaku?", tanya Antonio. "i-iya...", jawabku sambil menangguk. Aku tidak mungkin menolak karena dari awal aku memang sudah mencintai Antonio.

"baiklah! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menikah?", tanyanya sambil tersenyum. "ha?! Tapi kita tidak memiliki cincin dan pakaian yang pantas", jawabku. "tenang saja. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin melamarmu nanti malam, tapi karena kau sudah setuju untuk menikah denganku, lebih baik kita menikah hari ini juga~", balasnya sambil tersenyum. "b-baiklah.."

"Lovi.. pakai gaun ini ya?", pintanya sambil menunjukkan gaun pernikahan putih yang sangat indah. "a-aku tidak ingin crossdress", jawabku simpel. "ah Lovi.. merekakan tidak tau kita adalah negara. Nanti mereka mengira kita aneh. Pakai ya, Lovi? Soalnya wajahmu kan unyu", balasnya. Ah, sial dia. Aku tidak mungkin menolak karena itu memang kenyataan. Dia tidak cocok untuk memakai gaun. "yah, baiklah"

**Author POV**

Kemudian mereka pergi ke gereja dan menikah. Lalu mereka pergi ke catatan sipil dan mendaftarkan diri sebagai suami istri. Eh, harusnya sih suami-suami. Hahahaha. Setelah itu mereka pergi ke pantai tanpa mengganti baju pernikahan mereka tadi. Saat mereka sampai, matahari sedang terbenam. Kemudian, Antonio memasang timer di kameranya dan mereka berciuman. Foto itu terlihat sangat indah.

Wajah mereka tersipu merah dan aura kebahagiaan memancar dari wajah mereka. Semua orang yang tidak sengaja melihat mereka, tersenyum bahagia dan merasa sangat iri dengan kemesraan mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, Antonio mengambil kamera itu lalu memasukkannya ke kantong celananya. Kemudian dia berbalik dan memandang wajah Lovino sambil tersenyum lembut. Dan Lovino membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang indah.

Lalu Antonio berlari ke arah Lovino kemudian menggendongnya. Dia membawa Lovino ke kamar hotel yang telah dipesannya melalui pintu belakang. Dia tidak ingin orang melihat kemesraan mereka. Sebenarnya, itu karena mereka ingin menyimpan kemesraan mereka untuk mereka saja.

Sesampainya di kamar, Antonio langsung bertanya, "Lovino, te amo. Will you give me all you have now? Will you be mine forever?" "Ti amo, Antonio. Sekarang kita sudah menikah, tidak mungkin aku menolaknya. Walaupun kita belum menikah, aku pasti tidak akan bisa menolak. Dan kau tau itu, bukan?", jawab Lovino sambil tersenyum. "baiklah.. I won't be gentle to you, then.", balas Antonio sambil menyeringai. "don't be gentle. I love the way you love me"

* * *

-Fin-


End file.
